parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked is a Crossover of Nick Jr. and Sofia the First. Based on 1995 Book Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and 2003 Musical Wicked. Cast *Dora *Diego *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Steve & Blue *Kai-Lan *Wubbzy *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Henderson *Max and Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Little Bill *Little Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Maisy *Kipper *Bob the Builder *Binyah Binyah *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Princess Sofia/Elphaba Thropp *Princess Amber/Glinda Upland *Prince Hugo/Fiyero Tiggular *King Roland II/The Wizard of Oz *Aunt Tilly (Duchess Matilda)/Madame Morrible *Princess Vivian/Nessarose Thropp *Prince Desmond/Boq *Cedric the Sorcerer/Doctor Dillamond *Queen Miranda/Elphaba's Mother *King Roland I/Elphaba's Father *Grand Mum/Midwife *Prince Derek/Chistery Songs #Overture / No One Mourns the Wicked - Amber, Roland I, Miranda, Roland II, Grand Mum and Company #Dear Old Shiz - Ensemble and Amber #The Wizard and I - Sofia with Tilly #What is This Feeling? - Sofia, Amber and Ensemble #Something Bad - Cedric and Sofia #Dancing Through Life - Hugo, Amber, Desmond, Vivian, Sofia and Ensemble #Popular - Amber #I'm Not That Girl - Sofia #One Short Day - Sofia, Amber and Ensemble #A Sentimental Man - Roland #Defying Gravity - Sofia, Amber and Company #No One Mourns the Wicked (reprise) / Thank Goodness - Amber, Tilly and Ensemble #The Wicked Witch of the East - Vivian, Sofia and Desmond #Wonderful - Roland and Sofia #I'm Not That Girl (reprise) - Amber #As Long as You're Mine - Sofia and Hugo #No Good Deed - Sofia #March of the Witch Hunters - Desmond and Ensemble #For Good - Amber and Sofia #Finale - Amber, Sofia and Company Parts *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 1 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 2 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 3 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 4 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 5 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 6 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 7 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 8 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 9 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 10 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 11 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 12 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 13 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 14 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 15 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 16 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 17 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 18 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 19 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked Part 20 Gallery 1010043-dora-the-explorer.jpg Go diego go 06hr.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Download (1)steve.jpg Blue's Room Blue.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Wubbzy (Large Image).jpg Sportacus-mainimage.jpg LazyTown stephanie.png Sunny_Patch_Miss_Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Character Promo - Dragon.png Shimmer.jpg Oswald_Nick_Jr_Character.png DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png 8CFC30F6-49D1-43FF-9B5B-93A4AADB2708.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Max-and-ruby.jpg Team-umizoomi.jpg Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg Gil-bubble-guppies.jpg Goby.jpg Deema.jpg Oona.jpg Nonny.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg Oobi as Norman.png 1142C1B6-AED4-46E4-BF90-B2B2EE20EE3B.png Little_Bear_TV.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Franklin1.png Maisy.jpeg Kipper The Dog.PNG Bob the Builder.jpg Binyah Binyah.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as Elphaba Thropp Amber.png|Princess Amber as Glinda Upland Prince Hugo 2.png|Prince Hugo as Fiyero Tiggular Kingroland.jpg|King Roland II as The Wizard of Oz Aunt-Tilly.png|Aunt Tilly as Madame Morrible Princess Vivian 1.png|Princess Vivian as Nessarose Thropp Prince Desmond.png|Prince Desmond as Boq Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer as Doctor Dillamond Queen-miranda.jpg|Queen Miranda as Elphaba's Mother King Roland I.png|King Roland I as Elphaba's Father Grand-Mum.png|Grand Mum as Midwife Prince-Derek.png|Prince Derek as Chistery Transcript *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked/Transcript Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Wicked Category:Ideas Category:Spoofs Where Characters Meet Sofia the First